The principal object of this invention is to make not only eco friendly textiles but to impart other medicinal values of herbs along with natural colour of that herbs. Since dyeing is done by not only extracting colour alone from the herbs, but other medicinal ingredients of herbs are also imparted on textile articles with colour. This makes the textile article unique with not only natural colour of herb, but also having other medicinal value of herbs on that textile article.
Practically human body is 24 hrs in contact with some or other textile article in day to day life. Therefore it should be important that textile should not be harmful to human body in any ways.
The present invention comprise of; novel method of dyeing the textile article from medicinally rich herbs is 100% natural and not a single
synthetic chemical is used in dyeing the cloth. The principal object of this invention is to make more environment friendly textile material, moreover as the cloths are in touch with human body for 24 hours, it should not be harmful to the human body, not only that but it prevents and also cures number of diseases.
Presently in the textile market, synthetic chemicals are being used to dye the textile articles. In most of the textile Mills for dyeing, the article is processed under Machine; however, at small extent hand-operated dyeing is also adopted. In dyeing process, either the yarn or gray cloth is passed through the different stages. The stages are Desizing, Bleaching, Scouring, Mordanting, Dyeing, Washing, Colour Fixing, Finishing the dyed material. Colours used for dyeing are obtained from synthetic chemicals or from vegetables plants along with chemicals to fix the dye.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 234988/1990 discloses a dyeing process employing shiitake (a variety of mushroom, cortinellus shitake) which comprises boiling shitake to extract a colour principle, dyeing a fabric with the extract and developing and fixing the colour with a mordant.
Conventional chemical dyeing process developed about 80 years back. About 8000 hazardous chemicals are involved in conventional dyeing process. The tradition of dyeing the textile article with chemicals, was started in Germany & Switzerland, after that slowly it was continuously used world wide. The waste material of dyeing and printing, containing hazardous chemicals is dispatched in environment after finishing the process. Which pollutes the environment and natural resources by polluting soil, water & air. Which may be a source of some Skin related problems, Respiratory diseases, Cancer etc. Universally synthetic chemicals used to impart colours in fabric & yarn may invite harmful causative diseases, due to direct touch of chemicals with skin & directly transmit the same into human body.
In conventional chemical dyeing, the chemical structure constitute amines, amongst which cancer producing 42 amines or chemicals may be present. These cancer producing chemicals (amines) when exposed to the environment, enter into human body via skin, respiration or other transportal route; which may cause Skin Cancer, Throat Cancer, Blood Cancer and many of other Cancer along with skin related diseases.
Chemical dyed cloths are not advisable for Children, Pregnant Woman & Handicap, because it is most allergic to skin, hampers body respiration, is cancerous and Septic. In conventional dyeing process, chemicals used once to dye the cloths are repeatedly used for further dyeing to make colour bright & fast.
Ten years back Eco-friendly and vegetable dyeing process started in market to compete with the Chemical dyeing process. Comparatively it has achieved a remarkable height. Eco-friendly dyeing process is less hazardous & beneficial as compare to conventional chemical dyeing. About 8000 chemicals are still in use for eco friendly dyeing but with restricted parameters. The process is totally machine based and does not harm the natural form of life & environment if followed as per norms. Amines are an important constituent of chemical structure, of which 22 banned cancerous amines excluded from the process. Azo free eco friendly dyeing process is presume to be less hazardous than conventional chemical dyeing. Thus it is Non Allergic, Non Cancerous, does not affect Body Respiration to that extent; hence advisable for Children, Pregnant woman and Allergic patients. However, degradable detergents are used to remove the dirt from cloths before dyeing process.
To overcome these problems the new concept of dyeing the cloths is used to achieve the best results.